


【麦雷/pwp】小情人

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	【麦雷/pwp】小情人

※预警:3p，Mycroft×大小Greg  
※脑洞，没有逻辑不科学，一切为了爽，ooc我的  
※感谢宝贝瓜赐予我灵感  
————————  
1.  
Mycroft在自家门口捡到了一个包装精致的盒子，确认了盒子里不是炸弹之类的东西后他还是打开了它。里面是两个像VR眼镜一样的东西还有一个黑色的匣子，还附了一张说明书:  
“梦境定制仪  
佩戴眼罩并开启机器，机器会根据您的潜意识为您定制梦境，并且让您在梦中的各种感觉与现实无二。  
如有两位使用者，则双方会共享梦境，梦境内容以先入眠的一方为准。  
祝您使用愉快。”  
嗯？这是什么奇怪的东西？  
盒子上什么都没写，不知道是谁寄过来的。没准是Greg？  
拿着说明书看了半天，Mycroft心里还是多少被勾起了点好奇心。他抬眼看了一下时间，大概还有半个小时Greg才回来，梦境时间翻倍的话，应该够了。  
要不……试一试？  
Mycroft拿着机器到了卧室，开启了机器后端正地躺在了床上。  
“正在检测您的潜意识……”  
“检测已完成，正在为您定制梦境……”  
“梦境加载中……祝您玩的愉快。”  
Mycroft感觉自己的太阳穴一阵酥麻感，眼皮也渐渐沉重，一阵困意袭来……

2.  
“Sir？Sir？”  
Mycroft听到一个干净的声音在他耳边，同时眼前似乎有一双手在不断摇晃着。  
“嗯？”他应了一声，眼神终于聚焦。  
面前正甜甜地叫他的是Greg，不，这么说似乎不够准确，他有着和Greg相同的脸，但显然要更加年轻，甚至看起来只有十几岁。  
Mycroft的视线向周围转了一圈，他们似乎在一个房间里，房间很大，正中摆着一架纯黑色钢琴，看起来价值不菲，黑色的漆面反着光。他们坐在离钢琴不远的书桌前，而房间的另一边则是一张大床。  
“Sir你不舒服吗？”少年问道，漂亮的眼睛里满是担忧。  
“呃，没事，我没事。”Mycroft不着痕迹地瞟了一眼手下的书，封皮上端正地写着“Greg Lestrade”。  
所以这少年真的是Greg？  
“Sir，这里我还是不懂。”少年指着书上的一处。  
看来我是他的老师什么的。Mycroft很快搞明白了状况。  
他顺着少年纤细的指尖看过去，一个有点复杂的语法，Mycroft只看了一眼就给他讲了一遍。  
少年看上去似懂非懂:“Sir我做一下这里的题试试好了。”  
“好。”Mycroft心不在焉地点点头。  
趁着少年蹙着眉做题时，Mycroft思考着这个梦境。  
几天前Greg拿出了一张大学时期的照片，对着照片上的美少年长吁短叹了一番，说自己那时可真是好看，然后顺便不正经地对Mycroft说可惜你没品尝到我年轻的肉体。  
难道是因为这个潜意识才会有这个梦？  
平心而论Mycroft并不是在乎Greg说的话，对于他而言现在的Greg就是最好的。  
……好吧如果能更早一点认识他当然更好。  
“Sir，我做完了。”  
Mycroft拿起本子看，明明是刚刚讲过嗯内容，做的还是一塌糊涂。  
“这个，还有这个，都错了。”  
少年一副懊恼的样子，委屈地撇撇嘴:“对不起Sir，我又做错了。”  
对着一张少年Greg的脸Mycroft实在是生不起气来，正准备说没事我再教你一遍时，少年仰起头问道:  
“那Sir要惩罚我吗？”  
“惩罚？”Mycroft疑惑道。  
“像以前那样吗Sir？”  
Mycroft直觉少年的语气有些不对劲，可他又说不出哪里不对，只得硬着头皮点了点头。  
“今天家里没有别人呢，只有我们哦Sir。”少年狡黠地冲他笑，一点都不像是要被惩罚的样子，看他的眼神直白又热情。  
Mycroft琢磨出点头绪。他们之间的关系，好像并不是单纯的师生。  
少年起身走向了钢琴。  
Mycroft终于有时间好好打量一下少年Greg。他留着略长的头发，发尾打着卷，看起来青涩又美好。他还不像现在的Greg一样结实，而是纤瘦修长的少年身材，只穿了一件尺寸略大的衬衫和一条休闲裤，光着脚踩在毛绒绒的地毯上。  
少年正专注地看着他。  
那双眼睛任何时候都能让Mycroft沦陷，琥珀色的虹膜加上纤长浓密的睫毛，生来就带着些煽情的味道。而这双眼睛不论在何种表情，Greg自信的目光，或是少年略带羞涩的神情下，都显得那么美丽。  
少年白皙的面颊在Mycroft回看他的时候飞上了一抹红霞，他背过身去，手似乎是伸向了裤子，下一秒，休闲裤直直的顺着他修长的双腿滑到了脚踝。衬衫略长的下摆遮住了他的下身，只露出一点臀部浑圆的形状来。Mycroft这才发现，他的裤子里，什么都没有穿。  
少年轻巧地把脚从堆在地毯上的裤子抽离，向钢琴走了两步，微微沉下腰，转过头看了Mycroft一眼，飞快地弹了一组爬音。  
钢琴的音色很好，余音袅袅，在房间里回荡着。Mycroft却只能看到少年因为沉下去的腰而遮掩不住的挺翘臀部。  
少年像猫一样爬上了钢琴，面对着Mycroft，手指从衬衫的第一颗扣子开始缓慢地解开。  
一颗。微凸的喉结。  
两颗。线条清晰的锁骨。  
三颗。  
Mycroft确定如果再解开一颗他一定能看到他令人遐想的胸膛，可那只细瘦的手腕就堪堪停在这里，手指在自己露出的那一块皮肤上打着转。  
少年的长腿随意的垂着，在空气中一晃一晃，阳光给他的身体镀上了一层金边，他看起来是那么纯洁，却又那么下流。  
“Sir，我要开始了。”少年清朗的声音传来。  
Mycroft不得不翘起二郎腿去遮掩他腿间的尴尬。  
少年曲起双腿向外分开，呈M形踩在钢琴的边缘。整个下体瞬间向着Mycroft敞开，每个部分都暴露无遗。雪白的身体在黑色的钢琴上对比强烈，衬的少年更加纤细。  
少年漂亮的手指伸向了那个还稍显稚嫩的粉色性器，轻柔地包裹住它缓缓地上下滑动。未经人事的身体总是对快感如此敏感，即使是自己的手也让他面色绯红，粉嫩的唇微张，喉咙里不时溢出一点舒适的呻吟。  
Mycroft清晰地听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
“对不起Sir，我太笨了……”少年的声音裹着情欲，断断续续地说。  
“Greg，你多大了？”Mycroft干巴巴地开口。  
“……20岁……嗯……”  
Mycroft没想到自己第一个想法居然是——还好成年了。  
少年看Mycroft稳坐在椅子上没有一点要动的意思，脸色有些不快，张开嘴就把自己的两根手指含了进去，手指搅动着舌头，口腔里分泌的津液沾了满手。少年像是在舔什么绝世美味一般，眼神迷离，肉色的小舌不断沿着手指上下舔舐，他故意发出些啧啧的声音，在安静的房间里被无限放大。  
真是个小妖精。Mycroft的呼吸无意识地粗重了许多，在这密闭的空间中热度正在不断发酵。  
少年保持着双腿大敞的姿势，把被唾液沾染的亮晶晶的手指伸向腿间神秘的入口。  
“啊……”随着手指的缓慢进入，少年也发出一声轻吟。他咬着下唇努力地活动着手指，那紧闭着的小口慢慢放松下来，一收一缩地吞咽着手指。  
年轻的身体太敏感了，即使被自己玩弄，也能得到无上的快乐。  
Mycroft的眸色越来越暗，他的手指摩挲着另一只手的手背，看着钢琴上的美丽少年对着他淫亵地玩弄着自己，双腿间粉色的性器高挺，臀间的小穴被玩出了水，沥沥地淌在了钢琴华丽的漆面上。  
“Sir……请你惩罚我……”少年难耐地扭动着柔韧的腰肢，向他发出最后的邀请。  
Mycroft终于起身走向了少年，几乎是站在少年面前地一瞬，那双长腿就圈住了他的腰，脚跟在背上上下蹭动着。他的指尖落在少年的眉间，像是描摹线条一般顺着高挺的鼻梁划过，掠过柔软的嘴唇，少年的舌尖不检点地伸出来舔了一下那并不平滑的指腹，指尖传来的温热触感带着微小的电流。  
既然是梦，那就享受一下好了。  
Mycroft眯起了眼，把嘴凑到了少年耳边:  
“转过身去Greg，我要从背后操你。”

3.  
家里很安静。  
Mycroft的大衣在衣架上挂着，却没看到他在哪儿。  
提前下班的Greg有些奇怪地在家里绕了一圈，最后在卧室发现戴着眼罩正睡得安稳的Mycroft。  
另一副眼罩和说明书没来的及被收起来，就放在床的另一边。  
他拿起来看了一遍，又看向了Mycroft。  
所以他现在在自己的梦里？  
DI Lestrade向来对世界有着极强的好奇心，所以他毫不犹豫地戴上了另一副眼罩，躺在了Mycroft旁边。  
“您即将共享梦境……”  
“梦境加载中……祝您玩的愉快。”

4.  
开了几颗扣子的衬衫形同虚设，遮掩不住少年瘦消白皙的身体，反而显得更具色情意味。Mycroft的手掌从少年脆弱的脖颈开始向下抚摸，流连过平坦的胸膛和腹部，手指衔住柔嫩的乳尖轻轻地拨弄，引出了少年软绵绵的一声呻吟。  
从少年弹钢琴沉下腰的那一刻Mycroft就抑制不住自己想要把他压在钢琴上享用的想法，白衬衫里的身躯在光线下若隐若现，流畅的腰线和浑圆的臀，还有少年眼中赤裸的勾引，都在引人犯罪。  
此时少年乖乖地站在地毯上，上身伏在钢琴上，以一个羞耻的姿势被从后面进入着。Mycroft衣冠楚楚，甚至只是拉开了裤子的拉链。少年青涩的身体无比紧致，箍的Mycroft有些痛。他缓缓地顶着，少年就随着他的频率发出一声又一声的吟叫。这一点倒是比长大后强，长大后的Greg总是不愿意发出这种浪荡的声音。  
“Sir……太大了……嗯……”  
少年像只小猫一样的叫着，清朗的声音里带着沙哑，刮过Mycroft的耳膜，这声音让他忍不住重重地顶了一下那个熟悉的敏感点，立马又换来了少年更大声的哭叫。  
小少年未经人事，乖巧又懵懂，被欺负的狠了也只会转过脸来泪眼朦胧的讨要一个绵长的亲吻，又因为不熟练而被Mycroft吻的七荤八素。  
身体像是着了火，每一处敏感都被好好的抚过，男人的硬物在体内肆虐，带来陌生的酥麻快感，他只能被动地承受着，出了汗的手掌在光亮的钢琴上留下一道又一道的印子。  
少年不堪快感，在Mycroft把手伸向他下体的时候就已经射了出来，多亏Mycroft已经合上了钢琴的琴盖，那乳白色的液体只是溅在了琴盖上和脚下柔软的地毯上。  
“这么快呀……”Mycroft在他耳边低低地笑，低沉磁性的声音让少年身子红了半边，不自觉的收紧了后穴，吸的Mycroft忍不住拍了一下他的屁股:  
“放松点宝贝儿。”  
“Sir好坏……”少年的长睫毛上挂着一点水汽，像是示弱又像是撒娇。  
Mycroft心里那点男人的恶趣味彻底被激发出来，退出他的身体直接把少年打横抱起放在了床上，少年勾着他的脖子，另一只手认真地解着他的扣子。  
“不好意思打扰一下。”突然一道熟悉的声音传来。  
Mycroft下意识的旬着声音的方向看过去，是Greg，他熟悉的Greg。

5.  
Greg没想到他睁开眼看到的第一幕就是正在搂着其他男人做爱的Mycroft，他站在房间的另一段，离他们有一段距离。他看不清Mycroft怀中少年的模样，不过这并不影响他周身的气场都冷了下来。  
很好，Mycroft Holmes，你完蛋了。  
那两个人似乎并没察觉到他的存在，自顾自地耳鬓厮磨，Mycroft还把他放在了床上。  
Greg咬着后槽牙一步一步的走过去。让我看看，你梦里的这个小妖精是谁。  
Mycroft震惊的眼神让Greg更加不爽。  
“Greg你听我说。”  
Greg不理他，直接推开他去看床上的少年。  
这张脸他再熟悉不过。  
这是他自己，十几年前的他自己。  
那一刻Greg的心情很复杂。他应该感到不悦甚至背叛，他吃醋了，但那个背叛他的对象，还是他自己，这让他又有一些莫名的欣喜，Mycroft还爱着他。  
少年显然已经有些失了心智，看到一个人凑过来就胡乱地缠了上去，柔软的唇冲着Greg就要亲下去，被Mycroft一把拉了下来。  
“No Greg，he is mine.”  
两个Greg大眼瞪小眼地看着他。  
少年也不管他，被拉下来后又自顾自地握住性器疏解着，一边断断续续地问:  
“Sir他是谁？”  
“我是你。”Greg实在是不想看自己打飞机，拉过一边的被子把少年盖住。  
“那……你和Sir是什么关系？”  
少年亮晶晶的眼睛让人实在是不忍心对他发火，Greg头疼地按了按太阳穴:  
“他是我丈夫。”  
“所以将来我可以嫁给Sir！”少年的语气无比兴奋。  
“我求你闭嘴……”Greg快崩溃了。  
Mycroft Holmes你每天都在想什么！你居然想操年轻的我！  
被Greg眼刀吓到的Mycroft摸了摸鼻子，转移了视线。

6.  
Greg也不知道事情怎么会变成这样。  
都怪不知餍足的少年，软软地说了句:“Sir我好难受……”又手脚并用地爬到Greg身上蹭着。没有人能拒绝一个美少年的邀请，就算那个美少年是自己。  
一时意乱情迷，Greg已经衔住了少年饱满的唇瓣泄愤一般的亲吻，手掌在少年身上胡乱地抚摸。少年笑着脱他的衣服，惊叹着多年后的自己身材如此结实漂亮。  
Mycroft在一旁目瞪口呆地看着两张相似的脸旁若无人的接吻互摸，这是他深爱的人，不论何时都能轻易激发他欲望的人。Mycroft眸子一暗，在少年耳边说了句什么，少年舔舔唇，对Greg说:“Sir让我推倒你方便他做扩张。”  
Greg哼了一声，冷冷瞥了Mycroft一眼。  
Mycroft心道这个小叛徒。  
Greg干脆地扒了自己的衣服躺在床上，冲着少年道:“你来。”  
少年乐不可支地俯身到Greg身上，准确地贴上了和他一样柔软的唇，两条舌头在口腔里谁也不让谁，但到底是Greg更胜一筹，把少年吻的眼神迷离，张着嘴喘息。  
少年纤细的手指在自己嘴里搅动了一圈，带着透明的粘液伸向了Greg的入口。那里已经习惯被插入了，只肖轻柔地揉弄便会含羞带怯地含住入侵物，少年的手指在紧致的肠壁里四处摩擦顶弄，Greg的手也不甘落后地插入了少年湿热的入口。  
他们熟悉自己故而熟悉彼此，两个人的指腹都精准地按在敏感的那一处，随着彼此的动作发出呻吟。少年爱极了Greg覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的身体，小舌迷恋地沿着肌肉的轮廓舔舐着，留下一道清晰的水痕。  
Mycroft觉得自己的下体快要爆炸，他的Greg们正玩弄着彼此，这画面太过活色生香，他只想冲进Greg的身体里肆虐，让他受不了地哭叫。  
Mycroft终于加入了这场下流游戏。  
Greg赤身裸体背对着Mycroft坐在他的性器上起伏着，前端被少年柔嫩的手握着撸动。前后的双重快感让他话都说不出来，只能咬着唇抑制自己的声音。少年趴在他身前，饱满挺翘的屁股里还插着来自Greg的手指。他似乎是累了，松开了手换嘴含住了Greg。  
口腔里的热度和湿滑是手指不能比拟的，几乎是被含进去的一瞬他就忍不住叫出声来。少年并不熟练，生涩地活动着柔软的舌头去舔弄他硬挺的柱身，舌尖掠过凸起的脉络和青筋，时不时滑到敏感的龟头去戳刺那个溢出清液的小口。  
Mycroft的鼻息就落在他的后颈，唇舌不断地舔吻他的肩头和背部，连蝴蝶骨都被细细地啃咬。他顶弄的动作又急又快，次次都落在Greg最受不了的那一处。  
“啊哈……嗯……”  
Greg终于发出了些喑哑的呻吟，一只手抓紧了少年卷曲的头发，另一只手用力的戳着少年紧致的内部。  
一时间房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声和手指搅弄的黏腻水声。  
少年吐出他的性器坐起身和他接吻，身后的Mycroft也快到极限。  
“啊……！”  
“唔——！”  
微凉的精液尽数注入肠道，少年也在Greg的手指下达到高潮，Greg和少年的精液射的到处都是，沾满了两个人的小腹，甚至还溅到了胸膛……

7.  
“唔……”  
Greg皱着眉睁开了眼，脑袋上还戴着眼罩，他一把摘下眼罩，看到了旁边同样醒过来的Mycroft。  
Greg捂着头思考了一下发生了什么，脑子里一幕幕画面闪过，那真实的快感似乎还能感受的到。  
Mycroft看起来格外尴尬，毕竟这是他的梦境，他肖想着他年轻的爱人，还在梦里同时享用了两个爱人。  
天哪，我完了。Mycroft想。  
“……呃，Greg，我……”Mycroft想要说点什么，却被Greg制止了。  
“没事，没关系，反正都是我。”探长在这种事上总是格外洒脱。  
“我年轻的肉体是不是格外美味？”Greg挑挑眉。  
“我……”Mycroft说不出话。  
“你怎样我都喜欢。”他最后这么说道。  
无论是什么时候的Greg都是最好的，而享用少年的他，也不过是想要补回自己没能参与的他的人生。  
Greg笑着给了他一个吻，而脑子里却在想，老子年轻时候真是太美味了。  
——fin——


End file.
